googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:PsiCubed2
Hey Psi! I like your letter notation, and have been trying to work out how it might be extended further. I was thinking of publishing some of my thoughts on a blog here. Can I do this as long as I give credit to you for the original? Username5243 (talk) 00:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) : Generally, yes. I'm happy when people use my work in their own ideas. : My only concern is that having two different "letter notations" around is going to confuse people in the future. Remember that my goal is to create some "gold standard" of writing large numbers, similar to scientific notation. If different variations start flying around, this could turn out to be very confusing very fast. : (I've actually refrained from publishing an improvement on my notation in the past, because of this. Better to have an imperfect but unambigous way to evaluate expressions, in my opinion) PsiCubed2 (talk) 11:51, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::"having two different "letter notations" around is going to confuse people in the future" You should rename your letter notation to "the former letter notation". I suggest this only because then the other one could be named "the latter letter notation" which sounds cool. LittlePeng9 (talk) 14:51, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::As a word play, that's brilliant! ::::Unfortunately, it won't really solve the issue of not knowing what (say) H2.345 means. We won't start writing "former" and "latter" on every number, right? ::::Maybe I'll simply use a different notation for the new version. PsiCubed2 (talk) 19:17, February 18, 2017 (UTC) I feel that this is the only way to reach you so, I have become aware that this issue with several members (including you) of this community with me will not stop until my blog (Ben's number) is gone, so i went out of my own way to delete the contents of the blog, to end this silly war. As i have said before i am currently working on a second number anyways, so that blog is, to be blunt, pointless, and should be removed whenever possible. I would also like to apologise for the disruptions caused by my mistakes and I admit you was right i had crossed a line that i had not seen and will not do it again. Benjamin Simon Clifford (talk) 07:37, July 10, 2017 (UTC) (Benthe1st) I really like your fractional psi levels idea, idk if it was supposed to but it helped me a lot! MachineGun (talk) 10:05, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Back ! Greetings PsiCubed2, as you yourself have said in your most recent blog post, you will be absent from this wiki for a short while and therefore will not be back until at least February 1; therefore in writing this I've kept in mind it will not be received until the future, but my words will still hold nonetheless then. You could probably benefit from not mentioning whatever User:Cloudy176 does that you don't like, and sticking to what you believe in rather than throwing up your hands and posting comments like the following out of what appears to be thinly veiled spite: I understand you're frustrated over the Wiki's situation, but the best course may be to help it yourself, rather than rely on anyone else to go about things the way you want them to. In short I'm not trying to tell you what to do, (that would be hypocritical considering what I'm telling you), but I think it'd be better for you to let go of these sorts of comments and to edit more on the main space. I hope you had a good vacation. Edwin Shade (talk) 04:01, January 7, 2018 (UTC)